


A Heated Night - Bill Cipher x Reader

by Nashi_Meku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill getting annoyed, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, General warmness, Heat Stroke, Human Bill Cipher, Sleeping Together, maybe smut, reader complaining about the heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_Meku/pseuds/Nashi_Meku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bill spend the night sleeping next to each other, but you keep him awake with your constant complaints about how hot the night is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heated Night - Bill Cipher x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble I wrote when I got inspired on tumblr  
> Reposted from my fanfiction account of the same name

The moon shone through the open window as you shifted and flipped over on the bed for the nth time. You shrugged off the blankets, feeling the sweltering heat wrapping around your body and making your back sweat like crazy. There was no breeze, and you whined as you tried to find a spot on the bed that you haven't laid on yet. Your efforts were in vain, as the rest of your side was warm from you constantly moving around. Shrugging off the blankets didn't help at all, to your dismay. The heat was still in the air like an invisible layer of hell, trapping you-

"Oh my god, will you stop moving and just sleep already?" Bill grumbled from your other side, giving you a glare from over his bare shoulder. Ever since you started dating the dream demon, he had insisted that he move in with you. You didn't object much, as Bill could cook and actually make decent food, and you didn't have to eat instant ramen every single night. He was also a surprisingly good cuddler, and both of you spent many nights on the couch together watching netflix. Except for recently, because it was too hot to do anything without melting.

"But it's so hoooot!" You complained as you shifted again, rolling onto your stomach. "I wish our fan wasn't broken..."

"Well it is broken, so you're just going to have to deal with it." He groaned and moved to the edge of your bed, as far away from you as he physically could.

"You're immune to the heat Bill, this isn't faaaair! Can't you fix the fan with your powers or something?" You hung your arms off the side of the bed, and was delighted to find a patch of cold bed sheet that your feverish body hasn't touched yet. Unfortunately, the spot became warm almost instantly, leaving you to roll over again and collide with Bill.

"Will you just stop and sleep already!?" He locked his sleep deprived eyes with yours, and scowled as he fought a yawn that threatened to escape him. The flop of his golden hair covered one of his eyes, but the annoyance in the one visible eye was very obvious. His sun kissed skin shimmered dully in the dark, revealing the dark lines of the summoning circle that curved across his back and onto his shoulders.

"Fix the fan, Bill." You scowled back. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I already told you, I'm not fixing anything. I'm too tired for this." Bill mumbled. You whined, rolling away to face the wall.

"But I can't stand this anymore... pleaaase?" Shifting again, you hung half of your body off the bed in an attempt to get away from the suffocating heat.

"Just take something off then!" His voice was getting increasingly more irritated, but you kept moving around anyways.

"I can't really take off anything else! You're lucky you don't need to wear a shirt." Both of you were barely wearing anything, as you had one of his thin shirts over your top (you had abandoned your sleeping shorts a while ago), and him with only a pair of pajama pants on. Bill tugged the blankets over his head with another groan.

"I could care less about your naked meatsack right now. Just shut up and let me sleep." He snapped, pulling the blankets higher, as if he could block your whining.

"Hnnng... taking off my shirt would probably make me a lot hotter... ha ha ha..." You stared up at the ceiling, gazing mindlessly. "Besides, I would probably get really sweaty without my shirt... and being sweaty is really gross... but I'm soooo hot..."

Suddenly, Bill flipped over, pinning your arms above your head and moving on top of you. The hair in front of his hair did nothing to stop the golden haze that glowed from his hidden eye, and you could feel his breath on your face as he looked down at you. He lowered his face slowly, hovering only a few inches above your exposed neck with his bare chest pressing on your small form. You swallowed nervously, feeling a bead of sweat slip down your face.

"If you don't shut up and stop moving around, I'll give you a real reason to feel hot."


End file.
